Too Little Too Late
by roxyflower718
Summary: Hermione leaves Ron when she catches him with Lavender. Review!


A/N: This song is by JoJo and the song is the bold and italic! Review please!

**Too Little Too Late**

"I'm sorry Ron but I just can't deal with this" Hermione told Ron when he came home from 'work'. That's where he told Hermione he was but when she called up his office and found that he wasn't there, she went looking for him.

FLASHBACK

Hermione pushed her way through the new night club in town looking for her 3 year boyfriend Ronald Weasley who was rumoured to be in there. She was very annoyed when she found out that he wasn't in work and being in here was just building on it.

Finally she found him. But she wished she hadn't. He wasn't with some of his mates; he was with a girl. Not just any girl either, it was Lavender Brown: his ex. Hermione watched as he leant forward and whispered something in her ear which made her turn pink and giggle. After a few more whispers Hermione couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the club.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Can't take what 'Moine?" Ron asked with a look of confusion on his pale face.

"I think you know what I mean Ronald. You with Lavender tonight!" Hermione yelled. She watched Ron's face turn even paler when he heard the name "Lavender".

"I- I don't know what you mean" Ron started but when he saw Hermione's glare he added, "Look, sweetheart, it was nothing I swear!"

"But Ron first it was Susan Bones, then Parvarti and now Lavender! This is the third time you've cheated on me in three years! Who's next? Hmm? Padma? Luna? Who?!" Hermione shouted tears rolling down her face. "You said you changed! You said it would stop!"

_**Come with me**_

_**Stay the night**_

_**You s**__**ay the words but boy it don't feel right**_

_**What do you expect me to say**__**? (you know it's just too little too late)**_

_**You take my hand **__**t too little too late)**_

_**You say you've changed**_

_**But boy **__**you're**__** begging don't fool me**_

_**Because to you **__**it's**__** just a game**__** (you know its jus t too little too late)**_

_**So let me on down**_

_**Cause time has mad me strong**_

_**I'm starting to move on**_

_**I'm gonna say this now**_

"I'm sorry, I swear!" Ron pleaded but Hermione wouldn't move. She had had enough.

Hermione stalked into their bedroom and summoned a suitcase. Then she summoned all of her clothes neatly into it along with her books etc. She looked over the room to see if she had left anything. On her bedside table was a picture of her and Ron when they had first got together. She smiled at it while walking over to it. Then she snapped back. She looked at their waving figures and scowled. She could remember that this was only a few weeks before she had caught him with Susan. It had broken her heart. Taking a deep breath she threw it into the fire.

She saw Ron standing in the doorframe watching her pack all of her stuff. His face was frozen in shock from when he had seen her throw the picture in the fire. He walked slowly over to her and tried to take her hand.

"Please, give me one chance." Ron whispered in her ear. She felt her heart weaken but then she remembered that he whispered in Lavenders ear tonight and she whipped her hand out of his grasp and continued to search her room.

_**Your chance has come and gone**_

_**And you know**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**A little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**You know all the right things to say**_

_**You know it's just too little too late**_

_**You say you've driven my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the change**_

_**be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

_**You know no it's just too little too late**_

She dragged her suitcase down the hallway but was stopped by Ron.

"But I thought you loved me?" He asked. Looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, so did I but it seems like that isn't enough for you is it? Hermione replied.

Ron opened his mouth to say that it wasn't true but he knew that it was the truth. He liked girls who didn't want to commit to anything. Hermione watched his face and knew that he agreed with what she had just said.

"See?" She told him. "You will just have to find someone like you. Someone who doesn't want to commit. I need to find someone who will love me for me. Don't come after me will you? If you need something or want me back you'll have to have/get someone else."

_**I was young **_

_**And in love **_

_**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**_

_**And now you wanna **__**communicate (**__**you know **__**it's**__** just too little too late)**_

_**Go find someone else**_

_**I'm**__** letting you go **_

_**And loving myself**_

_**You got a problem**_

_**But don't come asking me for help **_

_**Cause you know**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**A little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**You know all the right things to say**_

_**You know it's just too little too late**_

_**You say you've driven my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the change**_

_**be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

_**You know no it's just too little too late**_

"B-but...I need you Hermione!" Ron begged. This was true. He knew that he did need her.

"But if you don't love me like I love you well I don't think that you deserve me. Do you?" She knew this was a little harsh but it was true. She knew it. Why should she put up with someone who couldn't love?

"I-I ..."

"I'm sorry Ron"

_**I can love with all of my heart**_

_**I know **__**I**__** have so much to give**_

_**With a player like you**_

_**I don't have a prayer**_

_**That's**____**no way to live**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**It's**__** just too little too late**_

_**Yeah**_

_**It's just too little too late (too little too late)**_

_**A little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**You know all the right things to say**_

_**You know it's just too little too late **_

_**You say you've driven my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the change (you just like the change baby)**_

_**be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

_**You know no it's just too little too late**_

Just before she apparate to her parents house she whispered into the night" It's just little too late."

* * *

So...what did you think? I know its bit rubbish but...I wanted to make a song-fic with a break-up, and a R/Hr ship! REVIEW!

Love Alex

XxXxX


End file.
